villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rowdyruff Boys
The Rowdyruff Boys are male counterparts of The Powerpuff Girls created by Mojo Jojo. They are 3 5-year old bullies, with powers stronger and better then the girls, but very easy targeted weaknesses. The boys are reckless, mean, spoiled, gross, and have somewhat of an extreme personality of a stereotypical teen male. In their first appearance, they all have the same personality, but in their later apperances, their personalities are stronger and crueler. They are stronger then the Powerpuff Girls but they got beaten beause of the kiss from the Powerpuff Girls and they exploded, until their second appearence in the series. The boys are as follows: Brick ' Brick', nicknamed Bricko saying Speedor is the redheaded leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. He has a red hat and is the bossy, stuck up member of the team, as well as the brainiest out of all the Rowdyruff Boys. Violent and cocky, his hatred for Blossom is what spurs Brick on throughout the show. In his 1st fight with Blossom, he mocked her repeatedly, calling her a sissy and expecting her to cry in pain when she gets in a hit. Brick was voiced by Rob Paulsen. In his second appearance onwards, his hairstyle resembles that of either Jeice's or Goku in Super Saiyan 3 from Dragon Ball Z. Trivia *Brick is the oldest. *Brick has never been seen without his red hat. *The first Powerpuff Girl he was hit by was Buttercup. *He is the first character other than the girls to hit Mojo with an elbow his face. *In all his apperance all of his hair has only been seen in one episode in Powerpuff Girls Z. *In his first two appearances he would call out attacks, but after The Boys are Back in Town he and his brothers would just fight head on. *He told off both of his fathers, Mojo and Him, in his last appearance. *In most of his appearances he is shown him hitting Boomer (in The Boys are Back in Town he smacks him in the face, in Bubble Boy he throws a soda can at him, and in Custody Battle hits Boomer when he says something). *Him and Butch seem to have a decent relationship with him, as Brick has never been in a fight with either. *Even though Him and Butch constanly pick on Boomer they probably trying to making him tougher.'' '' *Brick was the first of his brother to show nudity. *In most group photos he is almost always in the middle. Boomer ' Boomer' is the dumb blonde of the team. He is the blue one. As he is the dummy of the team, he is always picked on by others, especially his brothers. His offical special power is a lightning bat. He is the stupid member of the team, and he can create a lightning ball but he never uses it. Like his brothers, he is also sly and cool. The only thing that he and Bubbles share is that both of them can be a bit fast at times. Some things go way above Boomer's head. Boomer was voiced by Rob Paulsen who also voiced his older brother Brick. In his second appearance onwards, his hairstyle resembles that of Trunks/Future Trunks in Super Saiyan form from Dragon Ball Z. Trivia *In the episode "Bubble Boy", the Powerpuff Girls kidnap Boomer after he has been ordered by Brick to steal sweets. Bubbles disguises herself as Boomer wearing his clothes and copying his hairstyle. There are several moments when Bubbles is close to letting it slip to Brick and Butch, who are still unaware that the real Boomer is held hostage, who she really is. There is even a moment when Brick looks like he suspects that Boomer is really Bubbles when he notices her panic about a cockroach. Butch ' Butch', nicknamed the Baron of Berserk is an insane, black-haired tough boy. He is reckless and enjoys fighting more than anything else, not to mention being crazy due to a health condition which gets him excited whenever Brick mentions about fighting the girls. While all three boys love to cause havoc, Butch seems to enjoy it the most. Often, he'll be itching just to get out and do anything destructive. Butch seems to be a version of Buttercup that had all her battlelust and none of her conscious. While Buttercup is sweeter, Butch has no sense of regret at all. He has a tendency to twitch when he gets particularly excited in a fight. Butch was voiced by Roger L. Jackson. His special power is a rufftaz 'speed spasm' (unofficial). In his second appearance onwards, his hairstyle greatly resembles Vegeta's hair from Dragon Ball Z. Trivia *Butch is the only Rowdyruff Boy to not be partly naked in any of his appearences, (in the Boys are back in Town In an effort to embarress him, Blossom pulls Brick's pants down, and in Bubble Boy Boomer's clothes are taken off him so that Bubbles can wear them to go undercover.) *In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Butch looks like a younger kid with a mischievous look in his eyes that belays the hidden anger. He wears black windbreakers lined in green and skate shoes that increases his speed. Unlike the cartoon, his hairstyle has long bangs covering one eye and a short ponytail. He uses Powered Buttercup's Sock as a boomerang. Category:TV Show Villains Rowdyruff Boys Rowdyruff Boys Rowdyruff Boys Rowdyruff Boys Rowdyruff Boys Rowdyruff Boys Rowdyruff Boys Rowdyruff Boys Rowdyruff Boys Rowdyruff Boys Rowdyruff Boys Category:Anime Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Siblings Category:Male Villians Category:Evil Creation Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Jerks Category:Criminals Category:Traitor Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Living Villains Category:Liars Category:Family of Hero Category:Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighter Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Revived Villains Category:Redeemed Villains